


9 Hours Apart

by bananadeyu



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, I wish it's considered cute, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, They're cute, Time Difference, Time Skips, idk what to tag, just love kogyoul/gyeolyoul please, minsoo studying abroad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananadeyu/pseuds/bananadeyu
Summary: Minsoo di Bristol, Yein di Seoul. Setidaknya butuh delapan belas jam untuk menghampiri satu sama lain, dan terpaut perbedaan waktu sembilan jam. Hubungan jarak jauh tidak pernah mudah. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa, 'kan?
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	9 Hours Apart

**Author's Note:**

> M-mari kita sambut sebuah tulisan tentang LDR dari orang yang ga pernah LDR T-T. Aku udah berencana menulis ini sejak... awal... bulan. But, my lazy ass won't let me do it in instant dan jadilah.... ini /proud/ Semoga bisa jadi pelepas rindu ke Yein ataupun Minsoo yang *sangat silent* belakangan ini :(

Jika dihitung-hitung, sudah hampir dua tahun sejak Minsoo terbang ke Bristol dan melanjutkan pendidikan tingginya di kota itu. Menempuh perjalanan hampir delapan belas jam dan terpaut perbedaan waktu sembilan jam. Minsoo jarang pulang ke Korea Selatan. Selain karena menghemat ongkos, juga durasi liburan yang seringkali tidak sepadan dengan jauh perjalanan yang harus ia tempuh. Jauh sekali dari keluarga, teman, dan _pacarnya._

Sekarang, Minsoo berada di hari lain di masa perkuliahan, pada tengah hari ketika banyak orang memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin atau perpustakaan sembari menunggu waktu kelas selanjutnya. Minsoo sendiri memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Bukan untuk belajar, sih. Rencananya, dengan memanfaatkan internet yang cepat di perpustakaan, ia ingin melepas rindu dengan Yein, pacarnya. Mengingat, sepertinya terakhir kali mereka berkomunikasi via telepon itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Sisanya, hanya berkabar melalui _chat_ singkat.

Minsoo tahu, sesi telponan dengan Yein tidak akan selesai dalam 15—20 menit. Ia bisa saja harus mengorbankan seluruh waktu istirahatnya. Ia sudah tau. Maka dari itu, sudah ada sekotak bento yang ia beli dari rumah makan Asia yang ada di dekat kampusnya. Rasa makanan dari rumah makan itu kurang Asia, sebenarnya. Tapi, tidak apa. Sedikit aneh, dua tahun tinggal di Bristol tidak membuatnya kehilangan lidah Asia-nya.

Layar laptop yang tadinya menunjukkan jurnal-jurnal dan jendela _Ms. Word_ kini berganti menjadi jendela aplikasi komunikasi yang sering ia gunakan. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga ia menemukan ruang _chat_ dengan Yein—yang ia pin di bagian atas—dan langsung membukanya. _Chat_ terakhir mereka sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, sebelum Minsoo memulai kelas pertamanya hari itu.

Ia tidak menunggu apapun. Tombol _video call_ di pojok kanan atas segera ia tekan. Tidak butuh waktu lama pula untuk nada tunggu berakhir dan berganti dengan layar yang menunjukkan Yein di ujung sambungan. Seberkas senyuman Minsoo muncul.

“Hai,” sapa Minsoo singkat. Senyum lebar keburu menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara, yang di ujung sambungan ikut tersenyum.

Yein tidak langsung menjawab. Ia sedang merapikan mejanya yang berantakan dengan kertas. Rengekannya terdengar oleh Minsoo, "Aku belum beresin meja."

"Gapapa. Ada tugas ya?"

Yein di ujung panggilan terlihat sibuk mengambil dan menyusun kertas-kertasnya, "Selalu ada tugas," jawabnya dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya. "Aku ngantuk banget. Padahal disini masih jam sembilan."

“Tugasnya masih banyak? Istirahat aja dulu, Yein,” ucap Minsoo. Yein terlihat kerepotan di sana. Ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di folio, tetapi juga sesekali mengecek laptopnya. “Kuliahnya gimana?”

Yein mengerang kesal, “Aku lagi kesel! Tau dosen pengganti yang aku ceritain kemarin? Aku pikir dia lebih mendingan daripada Prof. Choi. Ternyata, parah banget. Assignment-nya lebih tega daripada Prof. Choi,” omelnya.

Minsoo tersenyum lembut. Setiap sesi telepon mereka, tidak pernah absen Yein mengeluhkan kuliahnya. Bagaimana dosen-dosennya dengan tega memberi banyak tugas dengan tenggat waktu yang singkat, mengeluhkan bagaimana panasnya Seoul di puncak musim panas, hingga mengeluhkan Dongyeol dan Hwanhee yang tidak pernah terlihat rukun.

Tapi, Minsoo tidak pernah protes, pun dia tidak mengeluh ketika mendengarnya. Yein dan apapun yang ia bicarakan justru menjadi _recharger_ untuk Minsoo di sela-sela kelasnya. Yein dan keluhannya selalu menjadi yang Minsoo tunggu setiap harinya.

Yein masih berkisah tentang dosen penggantinya yang menyebalkan. Minsoo berpangku lengan memerhatikan. Sesekali, ia tidak melewati ocehan Yein karena terlalu sibuk memandangi apa yang terpajang di layar laptopnya.

"Terus aku capek... soalnya ternyata aku ditunjuk buat bantu-bantu acara musikal akhir bulan. Padahal aku udah ga ikut organisasinya." Yein sekarang berpangku dagu pada salah satu tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih dekat di kamera. Minsoo dapat dengan jelas melihat guratan lelah dan kantung mata Yein yang semakin jelas. “Kamu ngga sambil makan siang?”

Ah, iya. Minsoo nyaris melupakan keberadaan bento yang sudah ia beli. Ia merogoh paperbag yang diletakkan di sisi meja dan membuka isinya. “Iya, sambil makan ini, kok. Minggu lalu, ada restoran makanan Asia gitu, baru buka dekat kampus. Tapi, menurutku rasanya kurang. Kangen masakan kamu.”

Yein melirik sengit ke kamera, “Ah, masa? Pas aku bikin malatang waktu kamu liburan kemarin, kayanya reaksinya ga memuaskan, deh.”

Minsoo terkekeh, “Ngga gituu. Kan aku udah bilang malatangnya panas.”

Yein memutar mata sebelum kembali fokus pada folionya. Sekarang, ia bertumpu dagu di atas meja. Minsoo hanya dapat melihat Yein hidung ke atas, sementara bagian dari hidung ke bawahnya terpotong di luar layar.

“Kamu gimana, Minsoo?”

“Hm? Sama aja. Kemarin ada _long weekend_ , aku di kamar terus,” respon Minsoo. “Eh, engga deh. Inget Robin yang badannya gede itu, ngga? Dia ikut turnamen sepak bola, terus dia ajak aku nonton. Jadi aku pergi bareng yang lain.”

“Hmm...," Yein mangut-mangut. "Baru masuk semester baru ya, di sana?” tanyanya kemudian.

Minsoo mengangguk. “Iya. Masih lumayan senggang. Kelasnya juga belum efektif.”

Percakapan berlanjut tentang kehidupan sehari-hari keduanya. Minsoo tahu, Yein sedang lelah sekali. Ia tahu dari respon singkat yang Yein berikan. Suaranya juga terdengar lesu, namun tetap berusaha untuk antusias. Mengingat, jarang sekali mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk teleponan.

Hingga di menit ke tiga puluh sekian, layar hanya menunjukkan sebagian rambut Yein. Kepala Yein sepertinya tertumpu sepenuhnya di atas meja. Minsoo juga tidak mendapat respon dari cerita-ceritanya. Yein sudah tertidur.

Begitulah bagaimana sesi telepon mereka biasanya berakhir. Yein yang tertidur di ujung sambungan bukan sekali dua kali terjadi. Terkadang, mereka tidak jadi video call karena Yein tertidur lebih cepat. Jika sudah seperti ini, biasanya Minsoo membiarkan sambungan untuk beberapa waktu lebih lama sambil menghabiskan makan siangnya. Kemudian, menutup sambungan telepon dan mengirim pesan _Selamat malam, Yein_. Sejujurnya, tidak tega ia melihat Yein tertidur di atas meja belajarnya. Sehingga, sesekali ia akan menghubungi adik Yein untuk mengajaknya pindah ke kasur atau sekadar memperbaiki posisi tidur Yein.

Sulit. Sulit rasanya. Minsoo memiliki waktu luang di kala Yein sudah memasuki waktu tidur. Atau, ketika Minsoo sudah menyelesaikan seluruh kelasnya pada hari itu, Yein sedang berada di sela aktivitas. Di akhir pekan, ketika Minsoo sedang luang, Yein sedang sibuk dengan organisasinya. Jika Yein sedang luang, Minsoo mungkin sedang menghadiri kelas tambahan atau menonton turnamen sepak bola temannya. Ketika keduanya luang—itu jarang sekali. Tapi, selalu mereka manfaatkan dengan baik. 

* * *

Di lain hari, pada sebuah akhir pekan yang ia harap bisa menjadi waktunya beristirahat, Minsoo terbangun karena bel kamar yang berbunyi berkali-kali. Seseorang yang asing dengan rompi merah dan topi senada berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan membawa sekotak paket. Oh, catatan tambahan, orang itu terlihat agak menyeramkan.

“Paket atas nama Go Minsoo?”

“Iya.”

Bukan sekali dua kali, Minsoo rutin menerima paket. Terkadang, itu dari ibunya atau kakaknya. Tapi, kali ini, tulisan rapi di atas kotak itu mengatakan bahwa paket itu datang dari Seon Yein. Yein tidak mengatakan apapun tentang paket ketika mereka _call_ kemarin. Sejujurnya, Minsoo tidak menyangka akan menerima paket. Yein itu jarang sekali mengirim paket. Terhitung, hanya tiga (termasuk yang ini) sejak pertama kali ia datang ke Bristol.

Pertama kali Yein mengirim paket, isinya beberapa helai pakaian musim dingin seperti sweater, syal, dan sebuah topi rajut. Waktu itu, Minsoo bercerita tentang rencananya membeli beberapa pakaian dingin, namun ternyata tidak terlalu membuatnya hangat dan tidak nyaman untuk dipakai. Kedua kalinya, Yein mengirim banyak sekali souvenir lucu. Saat itu, Yein baru kembali dari sebuah trip ke Jepang. Beberapa di antaranya terpajang di atas nakas di kamar Minsoo dan sebagian yang lain ia simpan di bawah kasurnya—terlalu sayang untuk dipajang.

Sementara, Minsoo cukup sering mengirim paket ke Korea. Ibunya beberapa kali menitip tas atau pakaian. Terkadang, ia menyelipkan satu dua titipan untuk Yein dalam paket untuk Ibunya.

Paket kali ini tidak terlalu besar. Minsoo membawanya ke ruang tengah dan ia buka. Yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah sepucuk surat dengan kertas berwarna pastel. Minsoo tidak yakin apakah warna kertasnya oranye atau merah muda. Yang jelas, ada di antara kedua warna itu.

Aksara yang tertulis di dalamnya, ia tahu itu tulisan Yein. Sudah terlampau hafal bagaimana rapi dan teraturnya tulisan Yein yang terpatri dengan tinta hitam itu. Setiap kata yang tertulis mengundang senyuman Minsoo untuk muncul dan semakin melebar. Tidak banyak yang tertulis di sana. Hanya sedikit kalimat penyemangat dan beberapa cerita kecil dari Yein.

_Mudah-mudahan paketnya tidak tertahan di pengiriman. Seharusnya akan tiba sekitar minggu terakhir bulan ini, ‘kan? Aku harap, tidak terlambat dan tidak terlalu cepat untuk merayakannya dengan kiriman ini. Selamat tahun keempat, Minsoo. Aku sayang kamu._

Pernah melihat seseorang yang tersenyum salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah? Kira-kira itu cara yang hampir tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Minsoo setelah membaca paragraf terakhir dari surat yang ia terima. Hari jadi mereka masih empat hari lagi, sebenarnya. Dan tentu saja Minsoo tidak lupa.

Tahun lalu, pada hari jadi yang ketiga, mereka sedang bertengkar. Tahun pertama di hubungan jarak jauh itu sulit. Yein sempat salah paham dan mengira Minsoo memiliki seseorang yang lain di Bristol. Konflik yang tidak terhindarkan antara pasangan yang sedang dalam hubungan jarak jauh, termasuk Yein dan Minsoo. Mereka melewatkan momen hari jadi karena pada kala itu, keduanya sedang sama-sama termakan emosi (dan gengsi). Selain itu, peralihan dari jiwa remaja dan (sedikit) lebih dewasa juga menyulitkan tahun pertama LDR. Masih sama-sama keras kepala.

Kalau kata Jinhyuk, mereka terlalu bucin. Bertengkarnya tidak lama. Karena… ya sama-sama kangen. Jadi, baikannya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Pernyataan Jinhyuk tidak salah, sih.

Selain surat, Yein juga mengirimkan sebuah buku bersampul keras. Kemudian, Minsoo tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah _photobook_. Di dalamnya, terdapat banyak potret keduanya sejak pertama kali saling kenal di kelas 10, kemudian ke masa awal mereka pacaran, sampai ke foto-foto ketika mereka kencan sewaktu Minsoo sedang liburan. Lucu sekali, melihat bagaimana mereka banyak berubah, tapi juga tidak berubah. Yein masih Yein-nya yang ia kenal. Ia pun masih Minsoo yang sama seperti Minsoo beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Minsoo menyimpan buku foto itu dengan rapi di salah satu laci. Setelahnya, ia menghubungi Yein untuk mengabari kedatangan paket itu. Dan berterima kasih, tentunya.

* * *

Pada bulan Desember, Minsoo mendapat waktu liburan yang sedikit lebih lama. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea dan menghabiskan penghujung tahun bersama keluarga, teman-temannya, dan Yein tentu saja.

Hari-hari pertama ia tiba di Korea, ia habiskan dengan keluarganya. Sementara di salah satu malam yang sudah ia rencanakan, di mana pada siang harinya, salju tidak terlalu banyak turun, Minsoo duduk di sebuah kafe. Tepatnya, di bangku yang terletak di dekat kaca yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan. _Night café date._ Begitu, katanya. Yein menolak untuk dijemput, karena jarak kafe ke rumah Yein cukup dekat.

Minsoo sempat memesan americano panas terlebih dahulu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya mendengar bel pintu kafe berdenting dan menampakkan Yein di sana. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, kedua sisi pipi Minsoo seolah ditarik paksa. Ia tersenyum lebar secara refleks. Senyumannya seolah tidak dapat terlepas dan akan menetap di wajahnya selamanya.

Yein melepas _padding-_ nya dan ia sampirkan di sandaran kursi yang berada di hadapan Minsoo. Yein menghela napas dan menatap Minsoo dalam. “Hai?”

Minsoo tersenyum semakin lebar hingga matanya nyaris menutup karena dorongan dari pipinya. Ia bangkit dari duduk dan memberikan peluk sapaan pada Yein. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu itu satu tahun yang lalu. Rindu dari seluruh tahun dituang dalam pelukan setengah menit. Kurang, sih. Tapi, mereka tidak mengambil risiko untuk menerima tatapan sinis dari pengunjung kafe lain yang bisa saja risih melihat _dua orang berpelukan di kafe, di malam hari pada musim dingin._

Sebelum pelukan dilepas, Minsoo sempat membubuhkan kecupan singkat di pelipis Yein dan berbisik, “Aku kangen banget.”

Yein sendiri sudah tidak tahu seberapa merah wajahnya karena wajahnya terasa panas. Mereka sudah empat tahun berhubungan, namun setiap kata manis dari Minsoo masih berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah. Tapi, ia tidak protes. _Uh, ia menyukainya._

Minsoo dan Yein kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, berhadapan. Dengan tambahan, tangan mereka tertaut. Keduanya enggan melepaskan pegangan tangan satu sama lain. Rasanya, sekitar tempat duduk mereka dipenuhi warna merah muda dan _sparkling-sparkling_ imajiner. Dimabuk cinta di ujung tahun.

Penghujung hari dihabiskan dengan Minsoo yang tidak lelah menatap Yein dengan _heart-eyes_ dan Yein yang _nagging_ tentang banyak hal. Selalu begitu dan tidak pernah berubah, seperti di masa awal mereka pacaran. Bahkan, setelah jarak 5000 mil terbentang di antara mereka.

“Dua tahun lagi. _Hang in there,_ Sayang.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used too much italic... I guess. I just--sometimes, confused on how to describe a term in Bahasa/cri/ But I hope it won't matter huhu. dan maafkan juga typo-typo yang mungkin terselip. Semoga... huhu.. suka... tulisan /noobie/ ini. Ayo layarkan kapal ini!!


End file.
